El Primer Tatuaje
by EleinKL
Summary: El cómo Trafalgar Law zarpo hacia la aventura es una historia digna de contar. /One-shot para el reto de inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera".


**El Primer Tatuaje.**

.

.

.

.

One Piece, afortunadamente, le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō.

.

.

.

.

Corazón, con su muerte, enseñó a Law varias lecciones que le marcaron por siempre.

Perseverancia, compasión, sacrificio, desinterés y esperanza eran solo algunos de los aspectos de la vida que el rubio le hizo recordar. Sin embargo, lo que Trafalgar Law aprendió de la muerte de su familia y de Cora-san fue que no importa si es tu propia gente o sangre, la traición siempre rondaba esperando el momento justo de tacar. Ser noble en un mundo cruel como ese era jugar a la ruleta rusa con un arma cargada.

Retomar su vida desde la muerte del noble marino no fue fácil, día a día luchaba con el peso en sus hombros de las muertes de tantos seres queridos. Corazón querría que comenzara una nueva vida libre y feliz, sin embargo, comenzar de nuevo era imposible para. Así que justo como su salvador fue en su vida, el también sería perseverante, caritativo, altruista y mantendría la esperanza, aunque no de la misma manera.

Con esa mentalidad, el adolescente Trafalgar Law arribo a Rocky Port.

El clima frio le recibió mientras bajaba del viejo buque de pasajeros de tercera clase. El cómo ancló tal navío de láminas oxidadas y madera agrietada era un gran misterio. Los muelles del puerto estaban tan concurridos con viajeros, mercaderes, pescadores y militares que creaban una densa atmosfera repleta de expresiones variopintas. El olor producto de agua marina sucia, sal y perfumes baratos inundaba su olfato. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a olores inclusive peores a ese, sin embargo, no era algo que le encantara. Nada como el olor de desinfectante para sentirse pleno.

El ambiente era predecible en una isla que se hacía llamar – de una manera muy pretenciosa debía agregar- como el mejor destino turístico del pequeño archipiélago. Nada más que ricos deseosos de gastar su dinero para dar un poco de alegría a los últimos años de sus patéticas vidas cubiertas con llamativas joyas y artificiales sonrisas.

Law sonrió ante sus amargos pensamientos, ¿Desde cuando empezaba a ser tan cínico?, él no era el ejemplo de una persona ejemplar.

El motivo de su visita a ese lugar no era vacacionar en esa isla llena de hoteles y bares de lujo sino la última isla del archipiélago y vergüenza de la zona que servía como hogar para marginados. Lo importante de esa isla olvidada era su bahía medio seca que años atrás fue valiosa por sus astilleros, fábricas y laboratorios del gobierno mundial. Por desgracia, en la bahía solo quedaban suelos lodosos contaminados, aguas muertas y un paisaje repleto de cascarones así como de piezas de naves que fueron olvidados por motivo desconocido pero fácil de deducir.

Doflamingo le dio la ubicación de tal isla mientras trataba de convertirlo en su mano derecha sin imaginar que forjaba el inicio de una venganza en su contra. Algo que podría agradecerle.

Venganza, el objetivo de su nueva vida. Casi podría escuchar en su mente la voz de Cora-san gritándole que no fuera estúpido, pero Law no era una persona con ambiciones. Cuando era niño su mayor preocupación era seguir el ejemplo de sus padres para ayudar a los demás con sus conocimientos de medicina. Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo para disfrutar de esos preciados años. Con la muerte acabando día a día con su cuerpo, la única ambición que le quedaba era la de unirse a la familia de Doflamingo y desquitar algo de su odio contra el gobierno antes que pasar esos últimos días padeciendo su enfermedad en soledad.

Eso fue hasta que conoció a una persona aún más terca que el mismo que se sacrificaría para darle una segunda oportunidad. No fue fácil ponerse de pie y entre lágrimas dejar que un cuerpo se cubrirse de nieve mientras él se marchaba.

Por un tiempo solo se dedicó a viajar, aprender sobre su nueva habilidad, estudiar medicina y practicar esas habilidades cuando fuera posible. Sus poderes, aunque pocos desarrollados, eran muy útiles para mantenerlo con vida ya fuera consiguiendo comida, refugio o dinero así como para defenderse de quienes creían que podrían a provecharse del solitario joven.

Fue una noche que –con dinero de un ebrio que intercambio por un par de rocas- refugiado de una fuerte lluvia en una cálida posada, escucho a una pareja hablar sobre su familia que vivía en una llamativa isla del nuevo mundo llamada Dressrosa cuyo reciente rey Doflamingo levanto de las ruinas a su pueblo del terrible reinado del antiguo rey.

Entonces lo supo, el motivo que necesitaba para vivir era detener a Doflamingo.

Vaya largo camino que vislumbraba en el horizonte. El ser no más que un solitario e indigente joven le creaba una interminable lista de contras a su meta aunque tenía a su favor una habilidad muy codiciada, que de ser inteligente, podría serle de gran utilidad.

Llegar a la isla –cuyo nombre no recordaba ni le importaba- olvidada del archipiélago era solo la primera pieza del plan que empezó a elaborar años atrás en su mente. Con un bolso repleto de monedas logro que un viejo marinero ebrio aceptara, de mala gana, llevarlo a tal lugar en su viejo barco de pesca.

El olor fétido y el aroma del oxido se conjugaban con el agua teñida de gris que enterraban las ruinas de barcos en la arena manchada por químicos. No era de extrañar que la mayoría de la gente intentara ignorar la existencia de tal lugar. El pueblo escondido al otro extremo de la isla era solo un puñado de casas de madera, cartón y láminas de barcos que servían de refugio a las personas que intentaban sobrevivir. Law, que dé inicio pretendía ignorar a tal gente, decidió aprovechar sus carencias a su beneficio.

En los siguientes dos años vivió en esa isla bajo el nombre de Edward Low*, el ermitaño y antipático joven médico. El los curaba cuando quería y ellos se aseguraran de dos cosas: no hacer preguntas o hablar más de lo necesario y que lo que fuere que hacía en la isla permaneciera desconocido.

Tampoco es que tal isla fuera visitada con regularidad.

Law, por su parte, ahogaba esa chillona e insistente voz de su mente –que casualmente se parecía a la de corazón- que le reclamaba por sus actos egoístas. Se recordaba que sueva vida le daba la oportunidad de hacer y decir lo que deseara sin importar nada más, algo que aprendió a apreciar con rapidez. Esas personas necesitaban representaban gran oportunidad para ser más fuerte. Sus conocimientos de medicina y sus poderes de la fruta Ope-Ope no Mi eran una combinación afortunada que salvo su vida años atrás. Así que el atender a esas personas le permitía practicar sus habilidades y llevar una estancia estable en esa isla por tiempo indefinido.

Fue en su primer año de habitar el decrepito lugar que se topó con dos piezas claves en su aventura, una de ellas totalmente inesperada.

Entre las múltiples exploraciones a los astilleros y fábricas abandonadas, lo primero que llamo su atención entre los escombros enterrados fue un periscopio que apenas sobresalía entre el metal y el lodo. La poca agua que cubría era demasiado toxica como para poder estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, ni se dijera estar en contacto directo. Nada que la Ope Ope no Mi no pudiera solucionar. Utilizando sus poderes y una vieja espada que encontró en la fábrica, logro crear un camino de desechos metálicos hasta llegar a lugar donde sobresalía el periscopio. Por días dedico toda energía en remover y retener lejos del cascaron de -lo que días después comprobó- la estructura de un submarino.

Por fin tenía un navío, o lo que sería si ponía mucha imaginación.

Los meses restantes transcurrieron entre irrumpir en las abandonadas instalaciones del gobierno mundial en busca de piezas, planos o herramientas para arreglar el submarino y el viajar a las islas del archipiélago en búsqueda de recursos necesarios. Afortunadamente tenía el sentido común y los pocos escrúpulos necesarios para realizar pocos pero estratégicos robos en las diferentes islas para no llamar la atención.

Fue en uno de esos viajes que conoció a quien sería a su navegante.

De inicio no tenía interés alguno en ayudar a ese pequeño oso polar que su joven y caprichoso dueño jalaba de una pesada cadena que se sujetaba a un lujoso collar de metal. El joven intentaba que caminara sobre sus dos patas en vano, lo que provocaba su ira. Law nunca fue fanático de los animales, al menos que estos fueran disecados pero aunque sus padres le enseñaron sobre lo malo que era el maltrato animal, en ese momento lo ignoro ya que no era de su incumbencia. Para suerte del osezno, Law lo vio de nuevo ese día por la noche, el dueño arrastraba al animal medio muerto cuya sangre fresca escurría entre la ya coagulada que manchaba el blanco pelaje alrededor del cuello. Observo como, después de un par de golpes en las costillas, el animal que apenas respiraba era arrojado sobre varias bolsas de basura en el callejón.

Law sonrió. Ante él estaba la inminente oportunidad de practicar esa habilidad que llevaba tiempo rondando en su mente.

El moreno vio la sorpresa del osezno en sus ojos cuando despertó y escucho su nueva voz humana. Law admitió entonces que sentía una inusual simpatía por Bepo –como se nombró el oso- que tuvo la inteligencia suficiente para no hacer preguntas sobre el por qué de su voz humana que tenía parecido a la voz de su antiguo dueño.

En un lapso de nostalgia, Law recordó a su hermana Lami e imagino como le habría entusiasmado conocerle.

No fue de extrañar que oso -con palabras torpes y carácter tímido- declarara que le estaría con él en agradecimiento por su libertad. Law fue reacio a aceptarlo, pero el progreso del submarino era notorio con la ayuda de Bepo. Después de un arduo trabajo, Trafalgar llego al primer obstáculo que enfrentaba en la reconstrucción, su casi nulo conocimiento en el funcionamiento de máquinas. No era lo mismo practicar con miembros de seres vivos con sus habilidades que armar una maquina como esa.

Tenía orgullo en sus habilidades que desarrollaba día a día, pero siendo realista, nunca lograría que ese submarino funcionase con su pulso de cirujano ni con la ayuda de un oso con costumbres a disculparse hasta por golpearse el mismo mientras pretendía aprender artes marciales con una vara. Fue así como el próximo año transcurrió entre viajes en el archipiélago hasta incursiones a islas cercanas con el fin de encontrar alguien adecuado para hacer funcionar el submarino.

De nuevo, el tema de la confianza salía a flote en su mente. En ese tiempo empezó a crear una relación de recíproca confianza con Bepo, gracias principalmente a que era un pequeño animal libre de la mayoría de los prejuicios de un ser humano promedio. Pero no sería lo mismo con personas cuyos defectos podrían significar el fracaso de todo su plan. Todo ese esfuerzo no sería en vano solo por falta de juicio.

Mientras viajaba acumulaba dinero, información y materiales, siempre en solitario. Bepo siempre le esperaba con historias de los vecinos que estaban llenas de drama y tragedia dignas de esas historias que publicaban en el diario local que el oso repetía a todo detalle con increíble memoria. Por otro lado, Law no soltaba palabra sobre su propia vida. Con el tiempo, el oso entendió que el joven nunca hablaría así que se limitaba a aceptar lo poco que Law compartiera con él.

El tiempo trascurrió entre viajes, clases a Bepo –quien parecía tener una tendencia a ser buen navegante-y trabajo en el submarino. Así fue que un día, al visitar una isla otoñal en el borde del North Blue, conoció a dos personajes peculiares. Amarrados en medio de la plaza atiborrada por habitantes furiosos, se leían los cargos de los jóvenes a la audiencia. Robo, extorción, vandalismo, inmoralidad, difamación, fraude y muchos otros cargos eran descritos a detalle. Law, que observaba desde la distancia, se preguntaba qué tan reales eran tales acusaciones a los jóvenes que parecían aterrados. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que inocentes pagaban injustamente.

El último acto por el cual fueron capturados fue por modificar la maquinaria de un pequeño barco de la marina para poder utilizados para la piratería. Uno de los jóvenes declaro con desesperación que solo habían hecho los arreglos al barco bajo encargo y sin saber el origen del mismo. Law, sin estar seguro, decidió arriesgarse por esos jóvenes.

Minutos después, los acusados aparecieron en un callejón y un par de barriles ocuparon su lugar de la plaza.

El moreno les ordeno seguirle y con satisfacción se dio cuenta que estos le obedecían sin rechistar. Cuando se encontraron rumbo a su refugio, Law se dio cuenta que Sachi y Penguin – como se presentaron- eran jóvenes, algo temerosos e ingenuos, no delincuentes. En otras palabras, no eran las personas más iluminadas que había conocido. Sin embargo, eran realmente listos como lo demostraron sus charlas sobre su antiguo trabajo como mecánicos.

Law no necesito de demasiada persuasión, solo les hizo evidente que al ser fugitivos tenían pocas opciones para seguir en libertad en caso de ser capturados. Poco después estaban trabajando en su submarino bajo la celosa mirada del oso que alegaba ser el primero en el grupo.

Aunque lo intento, esas barreras que construyo alrededor de su persona en todos esos años de soledad fueron poco a poco debilitándose con la convivencia desinteresada de esos tres peculiares personajes. Sin darse cuenta, ellos parecían contentos con seguir sus órdenes. Así, poco a poco, Law se sorprendía a si mismo ya fuera riendo en las noches mientras se reunían a cenar en su pequeña cabaña, además, empezó a procurar que ni uno escaseara de los víveres que deseaban. Una noche de insomnio, después de festejar el cumpleaños de Sachi, admitió que sin desearlo se las había arreglado para obtener amigos. Después de años, tenía amigos desinteresados.

Esos seres eran tan inocentes y torpes que le consideraban un amigo. Tal como Cora-san dijo, de alguna manera logro sobrevivir para ser libre y conocer a gente a la que podría cuidar como el menor de los hermanos Donquixote lo hizo con él. Cambiar sus planes no fue tan desagradable como esperó.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido de nuevo en esa isla hasta el punto que el submarino estuvo terminado y Law, con el mayor acto de confianza a otras personas que tenía hasta ese momento, les informo de sus planes de crean su tripulación de piratas. En una muestra de lealtad, ellos aceptaron seguirle sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, Law nunca les dijo sobre sus planes de venganza.

Después de ignorar las múltiples, insistentes y desesperadas sugerencias de su recién tripulación por días, Law se encargó de dibujar el nuevo logo en la parte central de su submarino amarillo dando así origen a las aventuras de los piratas de corazón.

Cuando todo parecía un inicio optimista, una tragedia recordó a Law lo importante que era mantener los pies en la tierra.

Tenían planes de zarpar en un par de días por lo que por días navegaron por los alrededores de la isla en una de las múltiples pruebas de la maquinaria del submarino. Una noche, al emerger a la superficie, vieron con estupor como las casas del pueblo ardían y los gritos de las personas sobresalían aun sobre el ruido del mar. El recuerdo de Flevance en llamas provoco que su apatía se hiciera a un lado dando paso a una furia.

El gobierno de nuevo atentaba contra personas inocentes.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión el niño lloroso era un hombre con mucha rabia.

Lo que hizo después fue tan rápido que con el tiempo empezó a dudar de su memoria.

Law ordeno ir a la isla y permanecer en el submarino mientras el bajaba a investigar. Apenas toco el suelo, sintió la furia fluir por su cuerpo así como el poder en la palma de sus manos. Esa noche utilizo sus poderes y su espada para cortar cuerpos, arrojar objetos por los aires e inclusive dañar los barcos de la marina. La sangre que manchaba su ropa y el mugriento suelo se mezclaba con las cenizas que encontraba a su camino. Solo se detuvo hasta que su espada se rompió, sus fuerzas se acabaron junto a sus poderes que parecían no responder más. Camino arrastrando ligeramente los pies hasta encontrar al miembro de la marina que deliberadamente dejo incapacitado pero vivo.

Alguno de los habitantes de la isla, en un momento de embriaguez, hablo sobre el submarino que había en la isla. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la marina lo supiera y decidiera poner orden en la isla. Como Law sabía, fieles a su costumbre, decidieron borrar la isla del mapa con todo lo que hubiera ya fuera importante o no. Con su furia saciada, su mente calculadora retorno por lo que fue claro y conciso al hablar con el marino.

Su nombre era Trafalgar Law, capitán de la nueva y recién formada banda de piratas de corazón.

Regreso al submarino cerca del alba y este se sumergió momentos después en total silencio. Como esperaba, un par de días después de tal evento, la noticia del surgimiento de los nuevos piratas de corazón y su temible capitán aparecían en primera plana. Desde ese momento, Trafalgar Law fue acusado de ser un cruel pirata responsable del terrible incidente en Rocky Port. No le sorprendió que la marina modificara toda la información e inclusive dramatizara los hechos al afirmar que la matanza se realizó en la isla turística.

Poco le importaba su reputación, ese nuevo título del cirujano de la muerte era la bandera del inicio de su aventura.

Trafalgar Law, siendo apenas un adulto y rodeado de un par de leales amigos y subordinados, empezaba su travesía.

No sabría cuánto tiempo le tomaría, pero al fin el camino para completar lo que Cora-san dejo inconcluso estaba iniciando.

.

.

Cuando el peludo navegante le pregunto que sería lo primero que harían.

— **Pararemos en la primera isla que encontremos** —informo el moreno.

— **¿Para qué capitán?—** Pregunto curioso el oso.

Law sonrió tocando su pecho con su mano.

— **¿Qué pirata sería si no tengo un tatuaje?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Notas:

*Edward Low: Rumores dicen que es el personaje de la vida real que sirvio de inspiración para la creación de Trafalgar Law.

3047 palabras, yay!

Este one-shot participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera" de .

El personaje que elegí fue Trafalgar Law y el tema que me toco al azar fue Angst.

Debo admitir que escribí esto algo apresurada… perdón si ven errores garrafales de ortografía (si alguien desea ser beta en mis historias se los agradecería mucho).

El tema de Angst es nuevo para mí por lo que debo admitir que no estoy segura de haberlo abordado correctamente. Además, mi ferviente deseo de que el pobre Law tenga momentos más alegres influyo para bajarle el grado de deprimente... espero.

Ahora, aclaraciones.

Corazón: Obviamente al ser nombre o apodo, Corazon debería ir sin el acento, pero no puedo. Así que ignorando todo, lo coloque.

Rocky Port: Se menciona que Law fue la "mente maestra" detrás de ese incidente pero es todo lo que se menciona, así que decidí utilizar y crear un escenario respecto a ese aspecto para mi historia.

La personalidad de Law es difícil (a pesar de lo que muchos digan que es un personaje plano...), pero algo en que creo, y que alguien coincidirá conmigo, es de que a pesar de las apariencias él se preocupa por su tripulación y les tiene cariño. Para mí, el hecho de que su tripulación no este con él desde Punk Hazard se debe a que él no quería involucrarlos en la peligrosa venganza. Además tengo la impresión de que Law es más extrovertido con su tripulación.

En fin, espero no rompen ninguna de las reglas del reto.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
